


G̶̲̫͓͎̥̖ͧ̉̌ͮͭͦͭ͝͞l̡͉̘̬̟̱̝̪͇̤̿̑ͨ͑i̳̞̠̦̦ͤ̈́ͩͥͥͭ̉ͦt̛̙̗̮͖̗̲̜̓̾͐ͫͅc̦̫̞̍̍ͥ͒ͯ͑ͯ̅͜ḩ̆̆҉̝͙̦̳͎͈̥̯͡

by bangtanbaby (babywinter)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinter/pseuds/bangtanbaby
Summary: “The rain, Chim! I’m excited for the rain!”Jimin paused, and eyed his friend up and down, his eyebrows raised.“It’s not like you haven’t seen the rain before-”“But its purple!”Jimin’s eyes widened.





	1. I'm no sweet dream (but I'm a hell of a night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares can go suck Jimin's dick. Oops, my bad, Jeongguk's already at it.

Taehyung can't swim.

"OH MY GODS I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!" he screamed, although he was just a toe deep in water and therefore had no chance to actually drown. Jimin sighed. 

"Tae. You are  _ literally _ on land. Still," the older said, and the younger gave him a look.

"Easy for a son of Poseidon to say, now, isn't it?" 

Jimin blushed.

"Well, not exactly. But whatever," Jimin said hastily, sea-green eyes looking everywhere except at Taehyung. "Now unless you want me to push you in, which I can do might I add, you will move." 

Taehyung sighed, but the look in his silver-blue eyes was murderous. 

"Here I go..." he held his breath and was just about to jump in when...

"NOT AGAIN!" 

Taehyung hastily stepped away from the bank of the river, before taking one look at Jin's angry purple eyes and slipping on his 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt and a pair of jeans that Jimin had so dutifully helped him discard. 

"You two are in  _ so _ much trouble," Jin hissed while dragging the two towards their cabins by the collars of their shirts.  Jimin groaned.

"But-"

"No buts!" The Aphrodite kid half screamed, and shoved Jimin and Tae into the Hermes cabin. "You two are staying here until Mr. D and Chiron know about this,  _ and _ let you guys off the hook."

Taehyung sighed, and Jin passed him a lit candle, as well as a death glare.

"Alright, but-" The door slammed shut.

Jimin rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't even know us anymore, Tae. Like, as in, what's going to happen to our friendship? Because of this Greek god thing, I can't even look at you and think, 'Wow, what an amazing person I have as a friend' anymore."

"You used to think that?"

"No, but that's beside the point," Jimin sighed as he snuggled closer to Tae for warmth. The younger was always kind of radiating warmth, seeing as he was a child of Apollo. Taehyung pouted slightly, and was just about to speak when a voice cut them off tiredly.

"Gosh, no one wants to hear about your fucking friendship problems, just go to bed," a voice groaned, and Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Great. Jung fucking Hoesuck is here to ruin our night," Jimin said, and Tae heard a rustle of covers as a boy with startling orange hair yet Hermes's blue eyes glared at them.

"I'm a year older than you bitch, respect your elders," he hissed, and the younger frowned.

"Exactly. A year. It doesn't even-"

"ENOUGH!" came a third voice from the floor next to them, and Taehyung yelped, startled. A boy, at least three years younger than Tae rolled out from the shadows and into the small light of Jimin's candle, wincing at the brightness. Taehyung caught himself staring at the boy. He couldn't help it. His eyes were mesmerizing, the black swirling like pools of ink in the light of the orange flame. His dark hair was bedridden, and his skin pale, with a few spots dotting his bare neck and collarbone. His lips were pretty, pink and small, and when he parted his mouth slightly to take in a breath, Taehyung could see his front bunny teeth. And from the skull earring on his lobe, it was obvious this kid was a child of Hades.

"Stop staring," the boy muttered, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"Right, sorry," Taehyung cleared his throat when he realised that Jimin and Hoseok were staring at him staring at the boy. 

“Are you in trouble too?” Jimin asked tentatively, for everyone was (and is) kinda scared of Hades kids. 

“No. I just needed to think. Y’know, with people. For once,” he added bitterly. Taehyung smiled warmly at him.

“I’m Kim Taehyung. You?”

“Jeon Jeongguk. Was asleep before Jinnie hyung burst through-”

“Jinnie hyung?” Taehyung gasped, and Jeongguk gave him a dry smile.

“Jin hyung’s my stepbrother.”

Taehyung snorted, a smirk resting on his lips.

“Yeah? Does he  _ love _ you that much that you can’t even love others?” Taehyung retorted, causing Jeongguk’s eyes to darken.

“Watch it, Kim. My dad’s the god of the Underworld. If I ask him, he won’t hesitate to whoop your sunshiney ass,” Jeongguk threatened, a slightly darker aura around him. Taehyung paused and looked at him, before opening his mouth, and closing it after. Jimin let out a chuckle.

“Sunshiney ass. Nice one, Gguk.”

“You know each other?”

“Yeah, were part of the amazing, prophetic group of six with THREE kids of the Big ones together. Before you joined the camp,” Jimin said, and Tae nodded. Jimin’s sea coloured eyes seemed to glow in the light of the never-extinguishing candle. Tae and Jimin looked at each other for a few more seconds, before Tae turned around and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Hmm. Bet you had loads of fun,” Tae smiled, silver hair falling into his eyes. Jeongguk coughed lightly.

“ _ Fun _ , as in Jimin hyung and Hobi hyung being at each other’s throats.  _ Not  _ fun as in Jimin hyung and I-” Jeongguk paused and his cheeks turned pink. Jimin blushed faintly as well. Tae smirked.

“Must’ve been quite fun, if you were  _ fucking _ .”

“Jeon and Park  _ were _ a bit ballistic; their room was  _ never _ quiet at night-” Hoseok began, and Tae gave a slight snort.

“Were you top, Chim-chimney?” he asked, curious, albeit the murderous look in Jimin’s eyes. Jeongguk grinned.

“He wasn’t,” the youngest teased, and Hoseok laughed loudly.

“Imagine that  _ squishball _ ever being top- my head hurts just thinking about it!”

Taehyung chuckled, aware that his eyelids were starting to get heavy. “Mmh, seems like we’re going to have to continue this conversation sometime later; Imma hit the stack, or kick the pond… whatever” he yawned, before curling up on the floor, feeling Jimin’s hand in his hair as the older eventually fell asleep as well. Taehyung sighed contentedly, before his mind hit the wave zone, and he drifted off.

Unfortunately, that also meant dreams.

+

Taehyung was running. Running really fast, his celestial bronze tipped arrows drenched in gold…ichor? A howl erupted from behind him, shaking the ground, and causing Taehyung to fall onto his knees.

“Go! GO!” came a voice from ahead of him, lifting him up by the armpit and pushing him away from the monster.

“Jeongguk-”

“I’ll be fine. It’s my battle,” the younger said shakily, tears in his inky eyes. Taehyung staggered away from the boy, his head spinning.

The scene changed.

Taehyung was with Jimin and Hoseok on a field, a field of pure black.  _ The Fields of Asphodel _ . Yoongi came running up to them with three other men. Tae recognized them as Jin, Namjoon, and Jeongguk.

“Guys, we have to get out of here,” Yoongi croaked, his voice slightly higher out of fear. Jimin and Hoseok nodded, before looking at Tae, who nodded as well.

“Like, right now.” Jeongguk shivered, and looked at Tae with twice the intensity in his eyes.

“My Father will be here soon.”


	2. We can't go on together(with suspicious minds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Befriending the un-befriendable is more believable than seeing Jimin being rich.  
> Side note: Being optimistic doesn't mean one is oblivious. One can simply be observing.

Jeongguk woke up when he heard Taehyung whimpering slightly in his sleep. He frowned, and nudged the elder’s thigh with his toe in an attempt to wake him up.

“Hey. Dude. Wake up,” he whispered, his eyelids still droopy with weariness. Taehyung muttered something inaudible, and willed his sleep-laced eyelids to open.

“What do you want.”

“Mmm..mmmmh?” Jimin asked, stirring as well, eyes opening slowly. “What’s wrong?” Jeongguk grit his teeth.

“I have a feeling Kim had a nightmare and isn’t telling.” Jimin groaned, turning a little, his arms half covering his eyes.

“Tae, please tell,” Jimin mumbled sleepily before sitting up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Taehyung frowned, eyes slipping shut again as he stretched on the ground, yawning.

“Can’t I tell tomorrow?” he asked, and Jeongguk rolled his eyes, kicking the older lightly in the waist.

“No.”

“Too bad. It’s my mouth.” 

Taehyung went back to sleep, and Jeongguk frowned.

“He has a head bigger than his dick.” Jimin shook his head.

“I assure you, his dick is  _ way _ bigger-”

“What’s the noise?” Hoseok asked, blinking rapidly as he woke up, tired eyes watching the scene in front of him, barely registering the prominent blushes on Jeongguk and Jimin’s faces.

Jeongguk cleared his throat.

“I’m… taking a walk. Sleep,” he told the other two as he got up, muscles rippling under the thin fabric of his black shirt. Jimin’s eyes traced the boy’s thighs, which were prominent through the long material that stopped conveniently mid-thigh. 

“In that?” came Taehyung’s voice, and Jeongguk froze, turning around.

“Is anyone going to see?” Jeongguk retorted, crossing his arms. Taehyung nodded, standing up.

“Yeah, me, cause I’m coming with you.” 

Jeongguk snorted, before eyeing the older.

“Holy SHIT is that a Dolce&Gabbana dressing gown?!?!”

“Shut up, Jimin,” Jeongguk snapped.

“Not all of us are poor brokers like you,” added Tae, and Jeongguk gave a whistle.

“No offence, Kim, but your pecs and  _ fuck _ your thighs-” Hoseok almost moaned as his eyes raked over the younger’s figure. 

“Fuck you. I’m wearing my nightgown.” Taehyung undid the ribbon of the dressing gown, the soft thing falling to the floor. Jeongguk blushed and turned around. Sure, the older didn’t have abs like him, but he certainly was toned. And in the right places, too. 

Taehyung gave Jeongguk a smirk once the younger turned around. He was in a short-sleeved and long-panted yellow night set, and he was  _ rocking _ it. Jimin gasped.

“I have never had the desire to see Apollo wearing pyjamas till now-”

“Shut up, Park.”

+

The two of them decided to walk to the creek after convincing Jeongguk to put on some pants. The stroll was silent, because Jeongguk was flinching every time their hands brushed, and Taehyung was just staring at the moon. 

After a long time, the pair reached the lake.

“I enjoy this,” Jeongguk murmured. Taehyung tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening. The younger tipped his head back, allowing the breeze to cool his features. “I enjoy freedom. I rarely can, though.”

Taehyung nodded.

“As a demigod, your freedom is a mission. A test.”

Jeongguk sighed, before gracefully sitting down, his legs crossed and body angled so that he could look at the stars. He was resting on his palms, and Taehyung sat down next to him, the wind ruffling his silver locks.

“Why’d you follow me?” Jeongguk suddenly asked, voice soft and breathy, and Taehyung hummed. “Why’d you come after me even though I’m a Hades kid and that too,  _ willingly _ -”

“I guess I came  _ because _ you’re a Hades kid. I find joy in making friends with people, and in getting to know them better. Especially people like you. The satisfaction that comes with making friends with a person who doesn’t enjoy friendship or company is rather addicting to me,” Taehyung ran slender fingers through his hair, and Jeongguk couldn’t help but look at the way his silver hair seemed to shimmer as tanned fingers made their way through it, seeming as though Taehyung was weaving the moonlight into his hair. Taehyung gave a chuckle.

“Hey, Jeon?”

“Hmm?” 

“Why  _ don’t _ you make friends? I mean, other than your parentage, you’ve got a great personality.” Taehyung looks at the younger, who was looking down, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I have a bad attitude. And my past is weird. And I got instructed to only-” Jeongguk trailed off, eyes widening when he realised what he had said. “Nothing. Sorry. My bad. You were saying?”

Taehyung gave him a look of pure unamusement. “A bad attitude and a weird past don’t make up who you are now, do they.” Jeongguk smiled when he realised Tae ignored the latter half of his sentence.

“Well. They don’t, in most cases. Not in mine. I-I’m a Hades kid anyway. Why would anyone willingly make friends with me? No one likes my mast- my dad,” Jeongguk mumbled, voice timid. Taehyung gave him a look, before a spark lit up in his blue eyes. 

“I’ll be your friend! Yeah! No-  _ listen _ . Everyone loves me. Nobody likes you.” Jeongguk looked at him with a dull expression in his eyes. “That-that came out wrong. As in. You know what I mean! If I make a show about how you’re my friend and stuff- and like, how close we are, maybe-maybe people will start liking you, Ggukie! Aren’t I a genius?” Taehyung asked, but the look in the younger’s onyx eyes didn’t change.

“I hate attention.” Taehyung frowned at that.

“Come  _ on _ , Gguk. You’re already friends with six of the most popular guys here, including myself. It’ll be easy for you!” Tae said, exasperated. Jeongguk shook his head, dark bangs falling in his eyes. 

“I don’t want to. Stop forcing me to do things I don’t-” Jeongguk winced, forehead bursting with pain. “I mean. Yeah. Whatever floats your boat. Um.” 

Taehyung, being the oblivious fool that he is, smiled widely, the intensity of the smile brighter than the sun.

“Kay! We start tomorrow- I mean, haha, today! The sun’s rising. Whatever,” Tae mumbled, looking confusedly at the floor. Jeongguk sighed, getting up along with the older, who was excited about his new plan.

“Ooh! It’s going to be great! Trust me.” Taehyung squealed, before stepping into Jeongguk’s bubble and giving him a hug.

“Love you! Bye!” the excited 17 year old screamed, already half-way back to the Hermes dorm. Jeongguk shook his head. 

_ The things I do for people. _

+

Taehyung knew his plan sucked from the moment the sparring practise began. He was pitched against Jeongguk, who looked pissed at the fact that Taehyung was managing to block every single one of his attacks with nothing but a bow.

“How the fuck is this legal?” the younger cried as the sound of obsidian hitting wood infused with celestial bronze echoed throughout the stadium. Taehyung shrugged, before quickly nocking an arrow to its position.

“Scared?” Taehyung asked, smirking, the arrow pointed at Jeongguk’s padded chest. The younger held up his obsidian sword threateningly, the galaxies on the black surface swirling.

“Of you? Never.”

Taehyung struck him, the arrow moving so fast that Jeongguk could not perceive it. The arrow hit the padding, falling on the floor, and Jeongguk glared at the older with twice as much intensity after seeing the latter’s eyes, that were practically  _ bathed _ in mirth.

“Fuck YOU!” Jeongguk cried, before jumping up with his sword, but Tae blocked the blow easily with his bow again, and Jeongguk gave him a dark look, his onyx orbs menacing. Before Taehyung could stop him, Jeongguk had his hands on the older’s throat, his knee between his legs, and his other leg pushing them forward till they hit a wall. Taehyung assessed the situation; he could either wrestle out of Jeongguk’s grasp, or…

The older smirked. Before the onlookers could even fathom what was going to happen, Taehyung clutched Jeongguk’s tiny waist and spun them around, surprising the younger, who easily let go of Taehyung, now squirming in discomfort as Taehyung slammed a hand on the wall next to his head, the other hand at his throat. Experimenting, Taehyung gave it a squeeze, and Jeongguk let out a whimper.

“I’ll have you know, Jeon. I may be a good guy, but I can be  _ very _ naughty when I want to be. I could kill you,” the older whispered, “right now, in front of everyone, but that wouldn’t look too good, now would it. I’m the best fighter, you hear me? I. Could. Kill. You. But I won’t! Sound fun?” Taehyung asked, and Jeongguk nodded, his throat aching to be released. Taehyung gave him a smug grin, before planting a soft kiss on the younger’s cheek. Jeongguk turned red, and Taehyung released him, before stepping away and back to his friends. Jeongguk trailed behind him, seeing as they shared the same friends. 

“How do you win all the damn time? I mean, I get it. You’re good. But Jeongguk- he fucking fought POSEIDON. And he WON! You turn everyone into  _ putty _ in your hands, Tae. Fucking slime. Jelly. Rabbit poop. Diarrhoea outcome. Bird shit. You fight regally, Kim! Fucking prince of archery headass. Not better than your Dad, but whatever! Still so good!” Jimin enthused, shaking Tae, and Taehyung just shrugged again, cracking his knuckles.

“Well, you know what they say. Love it, or slam your fucking dick into it like the fucking bitchass motherfucking boss you are.”

“That was a  _ lot _ of cuss words in one sentence but you can keep them.”

“Who said that anyway? Was it like, Satan?”

“Hoseok, as a son of a god that is not the Almighty father, I will have you know I do not believe in Satan.”

“Then Hades. Or Tartarus. You never know man. It could’ve been fucking Tartarus with his huge balls and delicious abdomen-”

“Do you jerk off to Tartarus?!”

“You jerk off to your mom.”

“What are you SAYING?”

Jeongguk rolled his eyes.

“How  _ are _ you so good, Kim?” he asked, and Tae tilted his head away from Jimin and Hoseok’s banter, thinking.

“I guess it’s because I only got archery as my trait,” he said, and Jeongguk hummed, walking closer to him and the others. Jin gasped.

“No the  _ fuck _ you did not. You should hear him sing. It’ll have you  _ pregnant _ . Of course, Gguk’s the lead singer of this band for a reason like, his voice! I’m a proud mom!” Jin gushed, which made Jeongguk blush.

“The only time you’ll hear me singing is when you fuck Artemis. Don’t get your hopes up,” he snapped at Tae, who returned his irritated expression with an amused smile. Jimin turned around, looking at the youngest disgustedly.

“Jeongguk, I’ll have you know that Artemis is Taehyung’s aunt, is a maiden, and has never thought of fucking someone since she saw Apollo exiting her mom.” Jeongguk shrugged.

“Then I’ll never sing. Makes it a lot easier for all of you,” he retorted, before glancing back at Taehyung, who gave him a blank expression. The younger shut his eyes, sighing, before trudging along with everyone for lunch.  He turned around to see Taehyung still leaning against the wall, face blank.

“Aren’t you coming?” Jeongguk asked, and Taehyung nodded.

“I’ll be there in a few. Really,  _ really _ need to pee. I’ll catch all of you later,” he said, and Jeongguk nodded, turning around. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. He’d been noticing Jeongguk’s slip ups while talking about the Greek gods, especially Hades. If Jeongguk had been in the camp longer than him, shouldn't he naturally know more? But Taehyung tried to keep the thoughts aside, instead thinking about how adorable the younger had looked pinned against the wall. Taehyung bit his lip. He’d like to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here we are  
> i rewrote this cause i wanted to  
> and jeongguk's obviously not what he seems...

**Author's Note:**

> hi there:)  
> thank you for reading dis shitz even tho i personally think its vv nice  
> but yes  
> :))))


End file.
